


Convergence

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Community: ij porn_battle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An altercation with their enemies forces Eve and Luck to broach the issue of backing out of their arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for porn_battle on ij. The prompt: "so far she hasn't run, though I swear she's had her moments".

"You can always back out."

The words themselves didn't catch her off guard. The phrase was, after all, the unspoken mantra of the engagement negotiations. Both families had their own hesitations about allowing the other into their worlds. They needed her and she needed them but she could detect that they obviously hoped she would back out. It was annoying but it was something to which she had become accustomed.

But, at the moment, there was something in his face that said he felt the same. That was new.

Even from the beginning, Luck was light with her. There were, of course, memorable instances where the smile disappeared and the mafioso took over. But once everyone arrived at this solution for their mutual problems, the hard man disappeared and he maintained a jocular demeanor with her. When alone, they would joke and experiment with the more innocuous introductions to intimacy. When with their brothers, they kept tight-lipped as if they were afraid a single word would let others in on their inside joke. He offered her a reprieve from the troubles that had overtaken her life. She believed that they were in this together.

But she didn't recognize that friend in the man who stood before her. He was tight eyed and unsmiling. He held his body in such a way as to create distance between them. More than anything, she detected a bit of fear. The incident had stirred some of that in her as well. But bullets meant nothing to him. Why should he be afraid, much less take that fear out on her?

"I don't see why I would."

His mask cracked a little and Luck let out a sigh. "You don't have to lie to me, Eve."

"I'm not." Carefully, she bridged the physical gap between them. She reached out to grab his hand. Thankfully, he didn't pull away. "I won't lie: what happened today was rather frightening. But we – you and me – have an understanding."

"That understanding didn't include assassination attempts."

"Perhaps not outright but I assumed it was covered by the fine print."

He shook his head. He squeezed her hand and said, "You don't understand this world. I won't agree to let it hurt you."

She almost laughed. She had heard part of this line of reasoning of him before. It didn't make sense to her then either. "I think you'll find that I'm a quick study. I've mastered my Grandfather's gun. I'll still be useless against a Tommy gun but it is something, right?" He didn't seem relieved. Eve lifted his hand to her lips and planted a series of kisses across his knuckles. "You saved me from myself once and I thank you for it. But I don't want you to do it this time. And if you refuse to let me make this decision, I'll have to go. Neither of us will like it but I won't stay with someone who won't accept me."

She let their clasped hands drop between them. When she saw no shift in his expression, she turned to leave. But he wouldn't let go. Sighing, she turned back and fell against his chest. His other hand slipped between them and cupped her chin. He turned her face towards his and said, "This will be dangerous."

"I'm well aware," she said as she shifted to her toes.

A hint of his smile returned as he leaned in toward her. "And I have no idea where this journey will take us."

She stretched up a tad bit closer. "Does anyone ever know?"

He cleared the final distance between them as his mouth descended on to hers. The first few kisses were delicate, as if he was afraid that he might break her. But the intensity soon increased and all of their hands, tongues, and teeth sought to stake out their claims. Whether it was his grasping or her own, Eve soon found it hard to continue as her toes screeched in pain. With a nimbleness she didn't know she possessed, she led him to a nearby desk. She hissed as her legs bounced against the wood. He pulled away, his face suddenly concerned and said, "We can stop if you want."

Gasping, she shook her head. She took a moment to catch her breath and took his face in her hands. "I don't want you to let me go."

Luck smiled. It seemed that this request was one he could easily manage.  



End file.
